Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a communication method which compress a message header when performing message communication.
Description of the Related Art
There is provided HTTP (Hyper Text Transfer Protocol) as one of protocols generally widely used as Internet standard techniques. In IETF® (Internet Engineering Task Force), the new version HTTP/2 of the HTTP standard is now stipulated (see M. Balshe and three others “Hypertext Transfer Protocol version 2”, [online], Apr. 23, 2014, Internet <URL: http://www.ietf.org/id/draft-ietf-httpbis-http2-03.txt>).
As a new function of HTTP/2, there is provided an HTTP header compression function. The HTTP header compression function performs data compression for HTTP header information using a kind of dictionary called an HTTP header table, and transmits/receives only a difference in HTTP header information between a server and a client (see R. Peon and H. Ruellan, “HTTP Header Compression for HTTP/2”, [online], Apr. 3, 2014, Internet <URL:http://www.ietf.org/id/draft-ietf-httpbis-header-compression-00.txt>). This can reduce the data size of an HTTP communication message transmitted/received between a server and a client.
However, the above-described HTTP header compression function newly creates an HTTP header table every time HTTP communication starts. This unwantedly increases the processing load of HTTP header table creation processing and a communication delay caused by the creation time in both the server and client.